1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable medium storing an image processing program, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image processing apparatus which performs, via an operation by a user, a print setting regarding printing of a plurality of images as object to be printed, such as a layout setting of the images with respect to a print paper, while displaying a print preview image based on the plurality of images as the object to be printed.
For example, there is known an image forming apparatus wherein when a user selects one image among images displayed on a print preview window, a simple edit screen regarding the selected one image is displayed in accordance with the user's selection; and when the user selects a rotate button in the simple edit screen, the one image is displayed in a rotated state, in accordance with the user's selection of the rotate button.